Magnets have a variety of commercial uses. For instance, magnets perform a variety of physical tasks by attracting ferric materials, and magnets also perform a variety of electrical tasks, such as creating an electric current in a generator or alternator or enhancing the performance of electromagnetic devices such as inductors. However, the creation of a strong magnetic field to perform these functions generally entails the use of a large permanent magnet or a powerful electromagnet. Such magnets are often physically large and heavy, and tend to produce wide magnetic fields which can interfere with equipment near the magnet. Thus, commercial devices that include magnets must be designed around the physical size of the magnet needed to produce a desired magnetic field and around the width of the magnetic field produced.